


Cope

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Online Dating, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Val has been dating this man online for three years. One day, her date asks her if she wants to come over.However she slowly begins to realize why.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Cope

Jeremy was her online boyfriend for three years, they met on a dating app not that long ago and slowly began to be found of each other.

"You're so silly Jeremy"-Val

" So are you 😘"-Jeremy

Val giggled as she replied.

"My friends sure don't find me funny "-Val

" I think you're hilarious"-Jeremy

According to his profile, Jeremy was a banker not far from her house. He had long brown hair and a park of glasses on his face. He looked older, close to middle aged. He apparently had a rough life and was just now getting better.

Val was happy for him. She could've never imagined how much will power it took for him to get back on his feet.

"Hey Val, do you want to come over to my house?"-Jeremy

That's odd. Jeremy is noe asking her to come over to his house. She knew the address, but was nervous of coming. She wanted to be safe than sorry.

" Idk"-Val

"Pls 😢"-Jeremy

She thought about it slowly, but eventually replied...

" Ok, I'll go"-Val

"Good, see you tomorrow 😁"-Jeremy

" see you too😚"-Val

She closed her laptop and sighed as she thought of what she was going to do the next day.

"I hope it's not some sicko"she thought

The next day Val followed the address to a house outside of town. She got out of her carefully and headed over to the front door. At the front door she rang the door bell waiting patiently on the chair. Seconds later the door slowly opened, it was in fact the man from the picture. All full of smiles and joy.

" Jeremy "she exclaimed

" Val!"he giggled"Nice to meet you!"

They gave each other a hug and kissed each other on the lips. His lips were surprisingly soft.

"Your so beautiful" he said softly

"And you look handsome" she smirked

"Come in honey, let me take you on a tour"

He lead his girlfriend into his House. He took her into his bedroom, his bathroom, the living room, the backyard and finally over to the kitchen, where he had made lunch for the both of them.

"have a seat, you must be hungry after that long ride"

Val was exceptionally happy, now that she had finally found someone to love again.

During Lunch they chatted about their life and past relationships. Apparently Jeremy use to have a girlfriend, however she was caught cheating so he had to break up with her, more like sue dumped him and kicked him out of the house. His mother never loved him, and saw him as inferior to his younger sister. However she was nice to him thankfully. Unfortunately she couldn't help him due to him being across the country and couldn't afford to travel down to him.

He spend his life making money as a prostitute for ten years, but tow years ago eventually had enough and decided to make a living for himself.

Val however did had a good family and plenty of friends, but she was never good with love, many of her former lovers using her just because her father was wealthy. She didn't want to inherit the money until he passed away so they dumped her instantly. Though Jeremy had it worse than she did, they both had a hard time with love.

As Jeremy kept on talking, Val noticed a door near his bedroom. There was an odd light coming from it.

"what's that?"

"Nothing to worry about, just some junk I have in there"

"Okay"

Despite what he said Jeremy was sweating heavily. Like there was something that she didn't want to see. However Val respected in privacy and decided to not worry about it.

If it was a bead body, she would've smelled it already.

So there was no way that he was some killer.

For the whole day they talked and watched movies together. It was getting late but Val wanted to stay, so Jeremy allowed her to sleep in his bed. It felt nice to sleep with someone she loved.

********************************  
Four hours later, Val had to go to that bathroom. She quickly ran over to used it not suspecting that Jeremy wasn't on the bed until she came back.

"Huh, odd, maybe he's doing something"

However she heard something odd coming from the door he forbid her to come in. It sounded like him but he sounded hurt.

She slowly opened the door taking a little peek of what was really going on, and what she saw disturbed her so much that not even a dead body couldn't compete.

It was Jeremy, but he wasn't going anything bad. Yet he had on a diaper, he wore a piano dress and was cuddling on a teddy bear in bed.

However her disturbance was shifted to worry, when she heard him crying gently in sorrow

"Oh teddy you make me feel safe in this cruel world" he sniffles "What am I going to do teddy, I love Val but I fear what she would do if she saw me like this."

"don't worry little girl, she'll love you"the 'teddy' replied

" I don't know Teddy, I'm afraid she'll find he disgusting for this, but I can help feeling this way, I want to feel loved"he cried"It's hopeless she'll never love me"

"Jeremy?"Val finally said

Jeremy turned to the door and jumped with fright. Hiding in the crib tears falling form his eyes.

" Val! "He screamed" How much did you see!?"

"enough" she said putting her hands on her hips "Why did you tell me?"

"I was scared you would hate me, I've been hurt so much that I don't want to loose you too"

"Jesus Christ Jeremy, I thought you killed someone, this is just a kink!"

"you thought I killed someone"

"online dating can be dangerous, better be safe than sorry you feel me?"

"I can get that" he said shyly

"See, why did you tell me you have a kink"

"it's not a kink, I don't get pleasure from this, it just that every time I do this I feel better, I would do this every time after a service during my disgusting sex work, it made me feel sane" he said"But it seems I embarrassed myself thanks to this I don't deserve you Val, you should leave me"

Val slowly went over to Jeremy and lifted up his chin, she kissed him gently on the lips and crawled into The crib with him.

"I'm not gonna break up with you, you are a wonderful man and I love you too much to hurt you, besides"

She grabbed a nearby pacifier from the counter and placed it into her mouth. Sucking on it happily.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Big brotha, wanna play with me" she said in a sweet voice

"What?"

She giggled.

"I said, do you wanna play with me?"

"But how, I didn't know you had this too"

"it keeps me calm after work, I was ashamed to tell you because I thought you would find me weird, but I guess we both have our secrets then"she smiled taking out the pacifier" Do you have a diaper anywhere "

"yes...they're right in the closet"

Val got out of the crib and went into the closet to take out a diaper from the box. She took off her underwear and put it on. Jeremy watched in shock, he had never thought that his own girlfriend felt the same way as he did.

Val went back into the crib and put the pacifier back, on. She snuggled against her boyfriend. Still sucking on the pacifier.

"Now we can be babies together" she smiled

"Sissy" he moaned

"Brotha" she moaned back

Together they cuddled in the giant crib, eyes filled with love. As they finally felt whole.

Now they will never be alone.


End file.
